yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 154
=Summary= * In the lobby of Industrial Illusions, Joey is dueling Mai within the Seal of Orichalcos, while Yami Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Valon, Rafael, Rex and Weevil watch. * Joey has just unlocked and drawn "The Claw of Hermos", surprising everyone. His field is empty, and he plays the last three cards in his hand. First, he revives his strongest monster so far, and he then adds his trusty Time Wizard and fuses it with the power of Hermos. **To his bewilderment, the result is a golden cartoonish hammer with tiny wings. Valon mocks such a ridiculous card being used as a threat, but Yami and Yugi know there is more to it. * Joey decides to put his trust in this card anyway. He equips it to his warrior, and calls the attack. ** Mai decides to play it safe, using a parrying trap. To both their surprise, the hammer activates its magic anyway, opening a hole in the group that places a magical orb atop each of Mai's monsters. Each orb turns into a number. ** Nothing else happens. Joey has no choice left but to end his turn. * Mai takes her turn, intending to end this once and for all, but all at once, her monsters are all sucked into the hole opened by the hammer. Neither she nor Joey knows how that happened, nor does Yami, but he notes that the hole is still there. * Joey seizes the opportunity for a direct attack, cutting Mai's lead significantly. As she gets back to her feet from the impact, she is shuddering to think that she is once again in danger of losing. * When she starts her next turn, Harpie's Pet Dragon returns to her field. This enables Yami and Yugi to realize the true power of Time Magic Hammer: it doesn't destroy monsters, but rather, it sends them into the future a random number of turns. Since the Pet Dragon had a 1 on it, Mai has it back 1 turn after it was removed. * Mai seizes onto the advantage in attack power right away, attacking even as Rafael mutters her mistake and Valon yells out in protest. But its too late, and Joey triggers the trap he took the chance to set on his previous turn. Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed, and Mai's life points are reduced very near to Joey's. To her, it only means she is very near to losing. * Rafael gives up on her, but without another word, Valon leaps from the balcony from which he has been looking down. He uses the Orichalcos stone on his ring to break through the barrier projected by the Seal. The magical barrier explodes, and when the smoke clears, both duelists are unconscious. * As Valon clutches Mai to him and pays no heed to Rafael rebuking him, Rafael raises his own stone, projecting a light that makes everybody shield their eyes. When they look again, the three are gone. * They wake up Joey, who is furious at losing Mai anyway, but just then, Duke succeeds in activating the computers at the security station and unlocks the security gates. * Kaiba and Mokuba arrive, and they compare notes about the Orichalcos duels. They all go to a room where Yugi is to receive a message from Pegasus about what is to be done against the Orichalcos threat. * Yugi unlocks the door with a keycard given to him by Pegasus, and they find a Toon-decorated room with a recording of Pegasus saying that a man named Dartz is the one behind the monsters released into their world, the captures of souls and monster spirits, and the takeovers of KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. Dartz is strong, but Pegasus has designed a card that will grant the power to defeat him. Searching the room, they find a card with a blue background, but it shows a blank space where the image would be, and there is no text of any sort on it. * Kaiba is strongly opposed to working together with any of them, but he is dumbfounded when Yami reveals The Eye of Timaeus. Joey shows that he holds The Claw of Hermos, and when Yami voices his guess that Kaiba has a similar card, Kaiba brings out The Fang of Critias. All three cards glow together, and the three of them realize that this truly is to be a battle with all of them united. =Notes= * Just before Mai attacks with her returned Pet Dragon in the English version, she mocks Joey, saying, "Next time you rely on a card, learn how to use it. Not like there'll be a next time." In the Japanese version, she is reassuring herself that it's okay now, that she won't lose after all. In both cases, both Valon and Rafael realize that she's slipping into an unsafe move. * In the English version, Pegasus indicates the statue holding his secret card by hinting, "Where can you find an extra card?" In the Japanese version, Yami notes it as the only decoration that doesn't match the Toon-dedicated decor of the room. ** The secret card will eventually be used in this episode. =Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 4= Duel continues from previous episode. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Joey just drew "The Claw of Hermos". *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn", in order to Special Summon "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200 ATK / 1200 DEF) back from his Graveyard. *Summons "Time Wizard" (500 ATK / 400 DEF). *Special Summon's, with its effect, The Claw of Hermos (0 ATK / 0 DEF); then sends it and Time Wizard to the Graveyard to Activate Equip Spell Card Time Magic Hammer, equipping it to The Fiend Megacyber. *Attacks with the "The Fiend Megacyber", but activates Trap Card "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate Joey's attack: no Battle Damage is dealt. "Time Magic Hammer's" effect is still activated: each of Mai's monsters is a assigned a number between 1 and 6. (Harpie's Pet Dragon gets a 1; the three Harpies get a 2, 3, and 6.) *Joey ends his turn, not knowing what he just did. Mai Valentine's Turn *As Mai draws, due to the effect of Joey's "Time Magic Hammer", all of her monsters are removed from play. *Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Uses "The Fiend Megacyber" to attack Mai directly (Mai: 3600 → 1400 Life Points). *Sets a card. Mai Valentine's Turn *Due to the effect of Joey's "Time Magic Hammer", "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000 → 2500 ATK / 2500 DEF) is the first of Mai's monsters Special Summoned back to Mai's side field. *Mai uses "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to attack Joey's "The Fiend Megacyber", but Joey activates Trap Card "Skull Dice": he rolls a two, cutting the ATK of Mai's monster in half ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2500 → 1250 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" is destroyed (Mai: 1400 → 450 Life Points) (NOTE: in the real game, "Skull Dice" reduces your opponent's monsters ATK and DEF by the number rolled x 100). *Valon intervenes, using a fragment of the Orichalcos stone (his ring) to break the Seal formed by "The Seal of Orichalcos". The Duel ends without a winner. Epilogue After the release of "The Seal of Orichalcos", Joey and Mai are knocked unconscious. Valon carries Mai's body away with the help of Rafael.